Extinction Gene
History Origin The Extinction Gene, also known as the E-Gene, was believed to be a genetic trigger that was introduced into hominid lifeforms on the planet Earth. It was believed to be responsible for bringing about the extinction of an entire branch of the Human race when more evolved forms were more prolific around the world. As such, this E-Gene was believed to activate in order to "turn off" an entire species according to the dictates of evolution. It was first suspected by Cassandra Nova Xavier to had been triggered around thirty thousand years ago during the evolution of Homo Sapiens. At this time, the Extinction Gene activated when Homo Superior became the dominant species on the planet which led to the demise of Homo Sapiens Neaderthalensis. The result of Human ancestors led to the swift extinction of that species and allowed Homo Superior to become the dominant race on Earth. E is for Extinction In the years approaching the 21st Century, a new more aggressive species began to develop known as Homo Sapiens Superior holding the X-Gene. Numerous whispers of the Extinction Sequence was whispered by individuals within the scientific community which led to the secret Weapon Plus Program considering artificial evolution in order to avoid the in-built self destruct sequence within the Human genotype as well as to better combat Mutants. The Mummadrai known as Cassandra Nova abducting Donald Trask III and tricking him into believing that she was a leading biologist dispatched by the United States government. During the journey to Ecuador, she revealed a simulation of the last time the E-Gene was activated that brought the demise of Neaderthal. The reason for showing this reality, she intended to convince Donald Trask III that Mutants were a threat to Mankind and that they needed to be exterminated by using Sentinels. After Nova killed Trask III, she used Wild Sentinels against Genosha and thus created the Genosha Genocide leading to a swift decline in the Mutant population by more than sixteen million people. Afterwards, Doctor Hank McCoy discovered the E-Gene on September 2001 where he believed that the large growing population of Mutants would bring about the demise of Humans as a result of that part within the genome. He suspected that within the next four generations, mankind would become extinct and Mutants would inherit the Earth which led to Homo Sapiens being considered a dying species. Beast believed that Mutants would either completely replace Humanity or something even stranger than them such as the creature that was Cassandra Nova. Fantomex upon meeting Charles Xavier revealed the existence of the Weapon Plus Program as well as their plans to create living weapons formed through artificial evolution in order to battle Mutants as well as attempt to avoid the consequences of the Extinction Sequence. The Genocide, however, was not sufficient to prevent the activation of the Extinction Gene though the result of Decimation at the hands of the Scarlet Witch seemingly prevented it from being unleashed as a majority of the Mutant population were transformed into Humans. Notes *Beast indicated that the E-Gene was part of Mother Nature but this was not further elaboratored on; its possible that the Gene was created by the Celestials to wipe out mankind in order to bring about the complete emergence of Mutants though this is speculation. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://marvel.wikia.com/Glossary:Extinction_Gene Category:Items